<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>caged by xxxtabix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931424">caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix'>xxxtabix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Era, Chastity Device, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P. is a tease, Cock Cages, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure, if this is your only condition?”</p><p>“It is. And believe me, you will curse me out for agreeing to this, baby, but a bet is a bet so no turning back.”</p><p>The almost devilish smirk on his boyfriend’s lips makes Jiyong’s lower belly tingle with a strange pull of anticipation but also nervousness. What did he agree to?</p><p> </p><p>[Day 9: Orgasm denial]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyong is fucked.</p><p>He knows this since he lowkey dropped a comment about his boyfriend not wanting to step up their game in bed. Seeming unbothered by that at first, Jiyong did not think that the older man would actually take it to heart and start to do some research. A few weeks pass by in which he didn’t think about it anymore, they are both too busy with their hectic schedules and to be honest, Seunghyun also did not bring up the topic again.</p><p>Not until one night, when Jiyong comes over spontaneously, feeling lonely in his flat because his sister decided to have over some friends. He was not prepared for his boyfriend to point to a box sitting in front of him and pushing it into his direction with a mysterious smile.</p><p>“What is that?” Jiyong asks with a slow smile while reaching for the box.</p><p>“Just open it and you will see,” the rapper says and reaches for his glass of wine sitting on the kitchen counter.</p><p>With quick fingers, the shorter man tears the package open and his mouth goes dry. Looking up again, he sees his boyfriend waiting for his reaction, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and his eyes sparkle with something Jiyong can’t quite pinpoint. Taking the object out of the box carefully, Jiyong studies it before he drops it back down again.</p><p>“Hyung...what?” Jiyong mumbles, wetting his lips a little so his words come out a little more stable. The smile on his lover’s lips just widens as he takes a sip of the dark red liquor and then makes a wide gesture towards the box while nodding his head.</p><p>“You like it? It’s our newest addition to that secret little chest you’re hiding upstairs in the back of my closet,” Seunghyun explains, mirth underlining his every word. He looks like a kid on Christmas with the slight difference that it’s Jiyong who just opened a present – so this is for<em> him</em>? - and well it’s not Christmas (<em>Seunghyun </em><em>will always be a kid by heart</em>).</p><p>“It’s for me?” Jiyong asks just to make sure and takes a proper look at the object shining slightly underneath the kitchen lights. He has only ever read about those and never thought Seunghyun would actually do some research and buy something like it. But the mere thought of wearing it is sending tingles of excitement down his spine and right to his dick.</p><p>“Hmm it’s for you. You know, I was a little hurt at the comment you made a few weeks ago so I searched the internet a bit and finally found the perfect device. And I want to try it on you as soon as possible just so won’t ever say I that I ‘don’t want to step up our game in bed’,” Seunghyun murmurs.</p><p>A faint smile hushes over Jiyong’s lips, so he took that comment really to heart but he didn’t think he would actually be hurt by it? Feeling a little guilty, he opens his mouth to apologise but resists. Taking in his boyfriend’s posture and facial expression, it’s clear he was hurt in his pride and is ready to do every kinky shit possible, so he bites his tongue and replaces the smile with a smug smirk.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well I bet I will survive whatever you wanted to do with this,” he says in a teasing tone and is happy when it has the desired effect. There’s a frown on Seunghyun’s face as he puts his glass of wine down, his lips pressing into a thin line.</p><p>“I bet I can make you go so crazy with this, you will <em>beg</em> me to finally let you come but I won't. No matter how badly you need to have an orgasm, I will <em>deny </em>it until you learned your lesson,” he grits out and Jiyong almost moans out at the thought. They’ve never done this before and he loves how Seunghyun is suggesting it on his own now. He is definitely down for this but he doesn’t show it and instead rests his chin on his open palm, with an almost bored expression on his face.</p><p>“I wanna see you try that.”</p><p>“Oh, you will, Jiyongie. Do you let me use it whenever I feel like it’s the right time?” Seunghyun asks and this should’ve been the time for Jiyong’s inner alarm bells to ring loudly, but he just shrugs.</p><p>“Sure, if this is your only condition?”</p><p>“It is. And believe me, you will curse me out for agreeing to this, baby, but a bet is a bet so no turning back.”</p><p>The almost devilish smirk on his boyfriend’s lips makes Jiyong’s lower belly tingle with a strange pull of anticipation but also nervousness. What did he agree to?</p><p> </p><p>Another week passes by in which Seunghyun makes no move to try out their new ‘toy’ and Jiyong thinks that maybe he chickened out after all again, but decides to stay quiet on it. If Seunghyun pride is really hurt, he doesn’t want to rub it any further and just brushes it off (even though he’s a little disappointed, he was really looking forward to it).</p><p>But then one morning, he instantly knows why Seunghyun said that he will regret ever agreeing to his stupid decision – because he really fucking wants to do it.</p><p>They have a photo shooting with the whole band today and to avoid taking two cars, Jiyong decided to sleep over (not that he needs this kind of excuse to be able to be close to his boyfriend anyway). Getting up in the morning is always a struggle and he long gave up on trying to shake the older man awake, so Jiyong slips out of bed silently and heads to the shower. At least he could defend himself later by saying it was not<em> his</em> fault they’re late, Seunghyun would be the one to endure Youngbae’s stinky eye.</p><p>Shrugging of his sleeping clothes consisting of one of Seunghyun’s old shirts he stole and his underwear, he slips into the shower and lets the hot water warm his skin up. Closing his eyes and turning his face to the spray, he is so lost in thoughts that he doesn’t hear the door opening. Only as strong arms encircle his waist, he lets out a surprised yelp but relaxes into the chest of the man behind him.</p><p>“I was already thinking about how I should be able to wake you up,” Jiyong sighs as soft lips press into his neck in a delicate way and hands start to roam his body. As much as he’d be up for a quickie in the shower, they have a rule set up: no penetrative sex before shows or photoshoots. But Jiyong can still feel Seunghyun’s hard erection press against his lower back so he sighs and reaches around to wrap his fingers around it.</p><p>“We have to be really quick or else we’ll be late,” he mumbles but Seunghyun only chuckles and continues his assault to his neck.</p><p>“We will be late anyway so why rush,” he rumbles and slaps Jiyong’s hand away to wrap his own around his dick and nudges the back of his thigh with the tip. Jiyong complies and spreads his legs a little to let it slip between his thighs before pressing them together, caging it there. The water is perfect so the motion is not dry and soft moans spill from the smaller man’s lips as Seunghyun starts to fuck his thighs in a quick manner. Wrapping his hand around Jiyong’s own hard dick, the older man starts to jerk him off at the same time, making his head spin slightly. That’s exactly what he needs, a good orgasm before a long day of work and then hopefully a second one tonight.</p><p>Except Seunghyun has other plans.</p><p>His pace increases ever so slightly as he twists his wrist in this special way he always does and his balls slap against the back of Jiyong’s thighs in a delicious way and he is so close but he wants Seunghyun to come first – a mistake. He hears his lover growl his high into his ear as he comes against the tiles of the shower and Jiyong is so ready to follow him, but Seunghyun’s grip tightens a little and he stops.</p><p>“No, don’t come,” Seunghyun murmurs and takes a small step back so his front isn’t pressed to his back any longer and Jiyong lets out a frustrated sound.</p><p>“Why not? That’s unfair-” he starts to protest but then he watches Seunghyun get out of the shower and pulls something from beneath his own clothes, making Jiyong’s mouth snap shut immediately. His eyes widen at the implication and a small whimper escapes his lips.</p><p>Motherfucker.</p><p>“Don’t you dare-”</p><p>“You said I can do it anytime, baby,” Seunghyun coos, sounding way too pleased with himself and Jiyong shakes his head fast, shit he did say that but he wasn’t expecting this.</p><p>“Yes, I did but-”</p><p>“No buts. Come here,” the other man orders and Jiyong complies after a short inner struggle with himself and turns the shower off. Stepping into the room, the damp air instantly cools his skin again and he shivers a little. Seunghyun reaches forward and takes his hand to guide him in the middle of the room and looks down.</p><p>“At first, we have to get rid of this though,” he thinks out loud and Jiyong wants to scream that yes, he was <em>this </em>close to actually not having a full-on erection still, but he keeps his mouth shut and instead watches as Seunghyun thinks for a moment before his features light up. He leaves the bathroom for a moment and the urge to take the opportunity to just jerk off is so tempting but he stops himself. The tingle of anticipation is suddenly there again and the look on Seunghyun’s face was something he hasn’t seen before so...if it means suffering for his boyfriend to be happy, then so be it.</p><p>Said man returns a minute later with an ice cube in his hand and Jiyong winces at the thought of it being used on his rock-hard cock any moment. Seunghyun steps closer again and glides the cube over the underside of his erection, making it die down in just a minute and Jiyong rests his forehead against his shoulder.</p><p>“I hate you,” he whispers but Seunghyun only chuckles, his type of ‘I love you too’.</p><p>Taking the cock cage into his hands, he sets to motion to put it on. Jiyong can feel how his testicles are pulled through first, the touch is almost making him hard again but Seunghyun seems to know what he’s doing because he bends his soft dick downward now and slides it in as well. Jiyong watches as Seunghyun puts the enclosure of the cage over his dick and attaches it to the small ring sitting beneath, closing it with a small key that is attached to a chain.</p><p>Said chain now is being pulled over Seunghyun’s head, resting against his chest and Jiyong stares at him with wide blown eyes. This is so fucking hot, knowing Seunghyun holds the key to his denied orgasm and he can’t help but lung forward to crash their lips together in a deep kiss.</p><p>“Seriously, I wanna hit you so hard for denying me to come but this...is so hot, I don’t think I can be mad at you right now,” he mumbles and Seunghyun gives his ass a small slap.</p><p>“Don’t say that too early, you have a whole day ahead of you with this device. It will feel strange at first but I’m sure you will manage to wear it without anyone noticing. I asked our styling-noona to give you pants that aren’t too tight but I would still recommend you to wear your tightens boxer briefs so the movement is held at a minimum, I don’t want it to be unpleasant for you after all,” Seunghyun explains with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>Jiyong can’t believe this is really happening and apparently his boyfriend did a lot more research than he thought of which he’s glad, he can already think about a few ways this could go horribly wrong but he trusts the older man so he nods.</p><p>“Also, you are able to go to the restroom without having to remove this without a problem. And if it’s rubbing against your skin too much, I will bring some lube I will apply on you,” Seunghyun continues and presses a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“I can’t wait for you to beg for me to release you from this, baby,” he whispers with a joyous undertone before he leaves the bathroom, leaving Jiyong standing there with an open mouth and pounding heart.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at set only 20 minutes too late and Jiyong doesn’t have the heart to defend his boyfriend when the other members accuse him of being the source of their lateness – because in a way he is. The cock cage is sitting heavily around his dick and he can feel it with every step he takes. He’s glad Seunghyun chose a more simply model that isn’t as bulky as others he saw online before because that makes it a little easier to hide.</p><p>The photographer, a young man in his mid 20s, is already waiting for them and ushers them into the dressing rooms, time is money blah blah blah. Jiyong carefully eyes his outfit of the day and is glad when he realises Seunghyun didn’t lie earlier, his pants aren’t skinny like usually but he still doesn’t want to change in front of the other boys. Because you <em>can </em>see the cage when he’s only in his underwear.</p><p>So taking his clothes, he marches to Seunghyun’s secluded area and pokes his head in, the sweetest smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Hyung?” he shouts in a whisper and lets his eyes glide over his hyung’s half naked body.</p><p>Seunghyun only raises a brow in question and motions for him to continue.</p><p>“Can I change here?”</p><p>“Why?” comes the neutral response as he reaches for the white dress shirt to slip it on. A pout forms on Jiyong’s lips and he sighs.</p><p>“You know why. I don’t want the others to see,” he mumbles and the devilish, little smirk pulling at Seunghyun’s lips is enough of a response for Jiyong to realise that he won’t change here with him.</p><p>“Not my problem. Now come on, we don’t have all day,” he shoos him out of his sacred area. The other 3 members look at him with funny expressions and Jiyong feels a small blush creep up his neck, they are probably thinking he wanted to change with his boyfriend to maybe do some...other stuff as well.</p><p>Moving to a spot the farthest away from the others, he turns around and quickly starts to change into the other pair of pants before he gets into his own dress shirt and puts the baby blue jacket on. He’s almost matching with his boyfriend hair now, he thinks with a chuckle and follows the others to get his make-up done quickly before they move outside to the shooting area.</p><p>Seungri catches up with him halfway and nudges his side.</p><p>“Are you and hyung okay?” he asks and Jiyong casts a side glance in his direction.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we be?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know you two feel a little off? Especially Seunghyun-hyung rejected you to join him earlier,” the maknae continues to think out loud, resulting in Jiyong smacking the back of his head.</p><p>“Ya, not so loud, not everyone has to know that. But seriously, we’re fine okay? Don’t worry too much,” he mumbles, keeping his gaze ahead and glued at the mint-tinted hair belonging to his lover. He looks so unfairly good again in those white pants and red jacket but his upcoming arousal is immediately restricted by the cage sitting heavily in his pants.</p><p>He will be so done by the end of the day he just knows it.</p><p> </p><p>The shooting is slowly turning into a small hell for Jiyong but at the same time he catches himself <em>liking</em> it. Maybe he is more masochistic than he thought. The small line between wanting to cry out in pure frustration and moaning in pure bliss is so fine, he eventually has to flee to the restroom, but not before signalling his boyfriend where he’s going.</p><p>He pushes the first cabin open and opens his pants, pushing his briefs down to check on his dick. He felt the device sliding over his skin a little more for the past 30 minutes and he can see the tiny red spots forming already. A minute later, the front door opens again and a knock sound against the stall door.</p><p>“Jiyong?”</p><p>Opening the door, Jiyong yanks his boyfriend inside and locks the door. Seunghyun’s gaze flickers down and his eyes darken a little at the sight in front of him. Jiyong can’t even bring himself to come up with a smart-ass comment, he is sexually frustrated and needs some kind of release, <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m sorry I ever doubted your abilities to step up our sex life. I will do anything but <em>please</em> for the sake of my poor dick, please do something,” he begs with a low whine but Seunghyun only smirks and shakes his head.</p><p>“I told you, baby, I won’t do it even if you’re begging. And that’s what you just did which means I won our little bet,” he whispers and Jiyong lets out a frustrated sob as his forehead falls against his chest, just next to where he can see the outline of the key. It would be so easy to just snatch it and-</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” the deep voice next to his ear rumbles and then he hears something opening. Looking down, he sees as his lover applies some lube on his dry dick and the sensation immediately feels too good. At least the device is now sitting more comfortable again.</p><p>“We have two more hours to go. I’m sure you will master those without a problem and then tonight, I may let you come. After I make sure you learned your lesson.”</p><p>Jiyong’s hips jerk forward into Seunghyun’s hand, he doesn’t want tonight he wants right now but the older man steps backwards again and unlocks the door.</p><p>“I like seeing you like this, begging and at my mercy. We should do it more often,” he says with a wink before he leaves the restroom, leaving Jiyong there and it feels like a déjà-vu.</p><p>Jiyong grits his teeth and tugs his dick back inside his pants before he follows the tease that he calls his boyfriend and puts on his best smile once the camera is on him again.</p><p>Sometimes, he really hates this man. But he can’t deny that he did spice up things now and he secretly can’t wait for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>